The Hollow's Queen
by hollowIchigolover1
Summary: Ichigo got rid of hichigo and hichigo ran into Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Orihime's pov

Orihime sat near the window in her apartment, a month after she was rescued from Aizen. After Ichigo decided to date Rukia, Orihime wasn't exactly herself lately.

So today she was wondering if there was anyone out in the world today who would actually love someone like her.

Ichigo/Hichigo pov

For a month now Ichigo was being bugged and tormented by his inner hollow, since Hichigo was bored for sitting around doing nothing.

"That's it!" Ichigo yelled, heading to his door, "You are getting out of my body TODAY!!!!"

So he went to Kisuke Urahara's shop. "Is there anyway to get this hollow out of me?" Ichigo asked, out of breath since he ran the whole way to get here.

"There is one way." Urahara said. "You just have to put this talisman on, use as much spirit energy as you can, and you are hollow free for good!"

"That's it?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "That's it, just put this paper talisman on your head and do the works." Urahara explained and then gave Ichigo the piece of paper and he then placed it on his head.

He put as much spirit energy as possible, and from the way it looked like, it was like a lighting storm in the talisman. Then, just like that, Ichigo passed out and Hichigo was out of his body. "Woo-hoo! I can finally have fun!" Hichigo shouted whenever he was out.

"Say, you wouldn't have a spare gigai, would you hat n' clogs?" he looked at Urahara while he asked him, "Uh… Yeah, I think so, but what do you want it to look like?" he asked him, with a fearful voice.

"Like the king's, except with a little more white in the hair, I want people getting mixed up with me and him." He was looking at Ichigo this time.

While he was knocked out, "A-Alright." Urahara stuttered, "I'll get on it right away."

Orihime's pov

Today was pretty much a normal day for Orihime. "I wonder what I would do after school." Orihime thought to herself, "Should I go over to Tatsuki's or-"

"Well, look what we have here!" She heard a cold voice talk behind her that made her jump. "A tasty looking human all by herself! It seems that this is my lucky day!"

She was shaking all over when she found out who it was, Ichigo's inner hollow!

How did he get out? And how did he get a gigai that looked like Ichigo (except with more white in his hair)? He was looking at her with those black eyes with glimmering gold pupils.

An evil, hungry grin on his face while Orihime stood there, frozen. She thought this was going to be a normal school day but instead she was going to be somebody else's breakfast.

Hichigo then began walking toward her slowly, still looking at her, slowly, still looking at her, keeping her pinned down with his eyes. "H-h-how did you g-get out?" Orihime stuttered, a cold sweat running down her spine.

"The king went to hat n' clogs to get rid of me so he can have his life back, so I decided to have my own life.

To bad the king didn't think of this though." He was then face to face with her, licking his lips with his blue tongue. Orihime was now completely helpless.

Even though she had her Shun-Shun Rikka hair pins, she was so scared of even talking. Hichigo then wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't run away. "So, you never thought it would end this way, did you?" Hichigo said hungrily; running his index finger around Orihime's jaw line.

"N-no," She stuttered breathlessly, unable to do anything against him, like a predator and its prey. "Well, let's end this." He bent his face down toward hers, with an evil look in his eyes.

So this is it, Orihime thought to herself. My life ends here, being somebody else's meal. Well, hopefully, he doesn't hurt anybody else, just kill me and leave.

My life has no meaning now, just do it. But while this was going on, something totally unexpected happened.

Instead of killing her, he just gently kissed her for a long time. He then licked her lips, Orihime was really taken off guard for this.

She was confused of what was going on. Hichigo again kissed her, but with more force in this one. He drew Orihime closer to his steel-like body, rubbing her breasts to his chest. She couldn't resist so she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his hard neck.

Whenever Orihime had to get some air, Hichigo then headed for her neck, gently biting and kissing it. Then another surprise happened. Hichigo was trying to unbutton her school uniform.

As soon as that happened, Orihime unloosened herself, gasping for air. "Whoops, I guess I shouldn't gone to far, huh?" he said snickering. "Ok… what exactly... were you... doing?" Orihime asked, still catching air. "What do you mean?" He asked confusion in his voice while Orihime buttoned her shirt back up, still wrapped up in his arms tightly.

"I thought since you're a hollow and I'm a human that you was going to eat my soul, since that is what you hollows do." A small smirk appeared on Hichigo's face, "Is that why you were so tense?" she nodded, looking away from his black gaze. "Well, I'm guessing that the way I first seen you and smelled your scent that I couldn't help myself, so I had to taste a little bit" he chuckled as he hugged Orihime tighter toward him. "But I wouldn't want to eat you. Instead, I was looking for some fun since I do have my own life now." Hichigo was then looking more serious this time.

"I was wanted what you humans call a 'girlfriend', or a queen, more or less. Since the king has his own queen, why can't I have one?" he said this after he licked her jaw line.

"I wasn't expecting a human like you to be interesting and tempting at the same time. I was looking for one that would grab my interest and that I get to play with her, but just very gentle, since you are a fragile little human." He snickered into the skin of her throat. Orihime could not believe what she was hearing.

Hichigo to be excact actually wanted to be her boyfriend, a sick twisted version of Ichigo.

But something about him wanted her to stay with him all the time. "So, would you like to be my queen? Orihime?" She thought of it for a while, but she nodded and said. "Yeah, I would love to, since you're the only one who asked me."

Hichigo suddenly let go of her and said, "Don't you have to go to school?" he asked, smiling from her response.

"Ack! That's right! I'm late!" she said, grabbing her bag and running off to school. As she did that, she yelled back to him and said, "Will you be there after school?"

He chuckled and nodded. Orihime then ran on her way to school, now smiling for the first time in a month.

Ichigo's Pov

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, with Rukia sitting beside him. He still had a huge headache from yesterday after he finally got rid of Hichigo, is at besides the headache, he felt like he had a normal human life now, even though he has no idea were Hichigo ran off to, but what Ichigo is worried about is that Where is Orihime?

"I hope Orihime ain't sick," Ichigo said under his breath. "Do you think she'll be here soon?" asked Rukia with a worried expression on her face for the concern of her friend's safety, "She'll be fine," replied Ichigo, but he was unsure as well.

Suddenly, Orihime came running through the classroom door. "Sorry I'm late!" She said as she went to her seat.

"Where were you, Orihime?" Tatsuki, one of her closest friends, asked her. "On, I just had an unexpected visit before I came to school. It really was surprising!" Orihime said with a smile that gave her away to everyone that she was happy. "O-Orihime? Are you feeling alright?" Uryu asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine! In fact, I think I feel a whole lot better!" All of her friends gave her a confused look, including Ichigo. Then Ichigo asked, "Who did you see this morning? Is it someone we know? I mean, what did he do to make you happy like this?"

"Oh, I'll tell you at lunch since it is getting close." She said with her face beaming. Ichigo was wondering who this "unexpected visit" could be. He has one guess, but he is dreading to even ask about it. It was finally lunch time and Orihime was sitting next to Ichigo while Rukia sat in his lap.

"Ok its lunch, so spill it. Who did you see this morning?" Ichigo asked with suspension in his voice. "Alright, I'll tell you, even though you might not believe what I say" she said with sarcasm. "Just tell us," Rukia said, a little annoyed and curious now,

"Ok… The person I met was…" she paused for a moment, getting ready to say the name, "Hichigo." This threw everyone off. "HICHIGO!? ARE YOU SURE!?!?" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, "Y-yeah, but you don't have to yell, you know? I do need these ears later in life" Orihime said, covering her ears with her hands.

"Why the heck did HE of all people, got to see you this morning!? Weren't you scared when you've seen him!?" Rukia asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, I was when I first seen him, but he later on told me why he wanted to see me. He just wanted a girlfriend so he wouldn't be lonely, I guess." "You guess!? What if he decides to kill you for fun!? What will happen then!?" Ichigo asked with anger in his eyes.

Now Orihime was the one that was thrown off for the moment. "He won't! He already promised me that he wouldn't kill me! All he wants is someone to love him!" Orihime yelled at Ichigo.

"So what's gonna happen now? Is Hichigo really your boyfriend?" Rukia asked, more curious than angry. Orihime nodded and said, "He is going to meet me after school today, I can't wait to see him again!" She said energetically. "Well, if he made you this happy like this I guess he can be trusted." Rukia replied, but Ichigo still has his doubts, since he knows what Hichigo is like.

"Alright, but remember this little warning Orihime, be extra careful around him." Ichigo warned her, with a little anger in his eyes from the conversation they had. Right then, the bell for class rang and Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime returned to their seats and waited for the long day to end.

Orihime's Pov

Where is he? Thought Orihime, waiting by the bus stop near the school. He should've been here by now. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist, like an iron cage has caught her and wouldn't let go. "Hey, I've been stir-crazy all day without seeing your face. How was your day?" he asked after nibbling on her ear.

"Alright, but I've been stir-crazy, too. I couldn't wait to see you again." She said after she could breathe again. Hichigo turned Orihime to face him. He bent his face to hers to kiss her softly, but it was exactly like this morning, except this time Hichigo's blue tongue darted into her mouth, and, very hungrily, swept across the inside her mouth and then, for the second time since this morning, he licked around her lips softly but in earnest.

Hichigo let go from the kiss to let Orihime get some air and he loosened his grip around her waist.

"Sorry, I keep on forgetting that your still so fragile. Guess I have to take in the habit of being careful around you, huh?" Snickering again, he took her face in his hand and stared at her with piercing black eyes, which made her blush. "Man, you are cute when you blush like that Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen a human blush like this before."

This made Orihime blush even deeper. But Hichigo just smirked and leaned his head down to her chest, listening to her heart beat, which was probably beating wildly right at this point.

"So, do you have a place to live? Or do you want to live with me if you don't have a home?" Orihime asked after Hichigo finished listening to heart. "Really?! I can!?" he asked his expression and voice shocked.

"Yeah, if you want to, I don't mind. Since Rukia lives with Ichigo, it would be great if you lived at my apartment." Hichigo was completely overwhelmed for this right now.

"Yeah, it would be fun to live with a human like you. So, we ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand for hers. "Yes, I'm ready!" So they walked home together and so began the start of their life.

Cont. in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Orihime's pov

It has been a week since Orihime and Hichigo started dating and their relationship was really great.

They never really had fights (probably because Orihime is scared of seeing Hichigo mad), they agree and disagree with some stuff, like whether Hichigo should sleep with Orihime since the apartment only has room for one bed, so he decided to sleep with her.

Hichigo ate regular human food which surprised Orihime. But they loved being with each other.

Hichigo's Pov

Hichigo cuddled next to Orihime with her in his arms. He then nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off, waking p Orihime and Hichigo. I swear I will tear the living crap out of that stupid clock! He thought to himself, feeling mad that he had to wake up from a great night's sleep.

He reached over to her dresser to turn off the alarm with a tight fist, which should've broken it.

But he didn't, Orihime stretched in his arms, slowly getting up. What time is it?" she asked sleepily, getting out of bed.

"Time for more sleep," Hichigo mumbled, turning over to the other side of the bed to get some sleep. "Yeah, maybe for you, but not for me, I've got school to go to." She turned to kiss his lips.

"Besides, I didn't think that alarm clocks would scare strong hollows like you." He kissed her back with a smirk. "It didn't scare me, it just annoyed the living crap out of me. I wish humans would find another way to wake up. It's really pathetic."

Orihime then darted out of bed getting ready for school while Hichigo watched her. "Hey, anymore running around and you're going to make me dizzy," he said in a sarcastic tone.

She replied, "Sorry, but I can't be late for school, and besides I don't want to make my friends worry about me," she said before she gasped, after seeing him without a shirt, showing his broad chest.

She still wasn't used to living with a hollow that looks like Ichigo. After she had said that she couldn't be late, Hichigo was in front of her in an instant.

He then picked her up and placed Orihime on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride. She was clinging on to dear life.

With her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, she realizes that, he has a black shirt with skulls on it, which is his favorite shirt, "So, what was you saying about being late?"

He flash-stepped out of the window and went so fast that no one could see him. It was only a matter of minutes before Orihime was at school.

She slowly climb off of his hard back, but she was wobbling when she was standing, Hichigo then wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting for the dizziness to go away.

"Heh, guessin' you can't do that again. Sorry," he said after chuckling, but he had a sorrowful look on his face.

He lifted up her face to look at his and he softly kissed her lips, "Feel better?" he asked, his face inches from hers, his breath tickling skin and his lips brushing hers.

"A little better," she said while she leaned her head on his chest. "Well, I should go, so you won't be late."

He unwrapped his arms around her and leaned his face to hers for one more kiss and said "See ya after school, Kay?"

"Yeah, just don't be late," Orihime said with a soft smile. Hichigo flash-stepped and was gone, so Orihime went toward the school.

But what she didn't know was that her friend Tatsuki was watching and she didn't know that Orihime had a hollow for a boyfriend.

Tatsuki's Pov

Before she came to school, Tatsuki was practicing some judo, since she is a black belt.

She then got ready for school and walked on her way there when suddenly she saw a boy with a girl on his back, but what shocked her was that the boy looked like Ichigo except with pale orange hair and, even though she couldn't see this right, it looked as if he had black eyes.

But what really surprised her was that the girl was Orihime, and they were heading to the school. They were going so fast that she couldn't really see them.

But she was certain that whoever they are, she was going to find out what was going on. When she ran to the school, she hid behind a tree to find the two characters standing in front of the entrance.

Tatsuki then realized that the girl was Orihime, but the boy must've been Ichigo's cousin or something because his hair and eyes told her that this wasn't Ichigo.

But when they kissed, that totally caught her by surprise. Orihime didn't tell her that she had a boyfriend, and she would've told Tatsuki that she had a boyfriend sooner, but she didn't.

The boy with the pale orange hair was the one that caught her eye. But his black and golden eyes was what really hypnotized her, making her walk toward him, exposing herself from hiding.

Tatsuki then thought that he wasn't human, since he can run faster then a cheetah and can pin down a regular person to where they are shaking like crazy.

But she was wondering what the boy really was and what does he want with Orihime.

As soon as he disappeared, Tatsuki ran behind Orihime, just waiting to ask her questions about her mysterious boyfriend, and what is his name? These questions ran thru head as she went toward the school entrance.

Orihime's Pov

When she went to her desk, Orihime got her school supplies out and waited for class to start, since she was the only person there until Tatsuki came in and sat at her desk.

"Good morning, Tatsuki! How are you today?" Orihime asked with a warm smile. "I'm great. How about you? I-I just wanted to talk to you about something." She said in a low tone, even though there was nobody else around.

"Sure, what's it about?" Orihime asked with suspension in her voice. "It's about this morning. Who was with you in front of the school? Is he your boyfriend? And also, is he even human? I've seen you two coming to school whenever he was running so fast and his eyes is so weird! Who is he, Orihime?!" Tatsuki's face was getting redder with volume increasing in her voice, just waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes, he is my boyfriend, but the rest you might not believe. He...is what some people call hollows or bad spirit. People can see him because he has his own body and he wanted it to look sort of like Ichigo's body. His name is Hichigo, almost like Ichigo's name except the "H" is from the word hollow. So he got stuck with that name." Orihime explained this while Tatsuki listened, letting it sink in.

She finally thought of it and accepted that her friend is going out with a very bad spirit that loves her, which made (a little) sense. But what really confused her was why did Hichigo wanted to go out with Orihime?

Orihime answered her after she asked, "One of the reasons why is that whenever he got out of Ichigo's body he wanted to be with someone and one day he found me so he asked me to be his girlfriend, and he also saw that I was lonely, wanting to be with someone."

Soon the classroom was full of students and the private little conversation had to wait till lunch. Finally, when the bell rang for lunchtime, Tatsuki sat with Orihime to finish their conversation.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hichigo jumped out of a tree, landed in front of the two girls, and sat down with his legs cross-legged, placing Orihime in his lap. "Sorry for the jump, but I wanted to spend a little time with you before you go back," he said after he gave a little laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck.

He then noticed Tatsuki, sitting motionless like a statue with wide eyes, scared out of her wits, waiting for the hollow to do something else.

"So, who is this human? I can smell her from here, which smells alright, but not as good, as my Orihime, but who is she?" Hichigo asked with his eyes glimmering with confusion, all focused on Tatsuki.

"She's my friend. Her name is Tatsuki!" Tatsuki then began to move and waved at Hichigo, but she was still shaking.

"Heh, you're tense too, huh? So your Orihime's friend, is that right? Nice to meet you," he said with a crocked smile.

"I-its nice to meet you, too." Tatsuki began to move toward the classroom door, since the bell was about to ring, but Hichigo was too fast for her and blocked the doorway.

"Way don't you sit down and talk? I won't bite, much," he said while walking toward her, making her sits down.

But before they could even speak, the bell rang to go back. "I'll meet you after school, 'kay?" Hichigo said while walking towards Orihime and wrapped her up in his arms.

"'Kay," she said before kissing him for a long time, but Orihime broke for air. "See ya," Hichigo said before he jumped up into a tree and then disappeared.

Tatsuki slowly rose up on her feet, still shaking a little bit. "S-so, was that Hichigo?" she asked Orihime with fear in her voice. "Yup, that's him! He waits for me after school and he even lives with me! I'm so happy that he loves me more than anything!" she explained this while they walked to class.

Tatsuki tried to be cheerful around her friend, but every time she thinks of Hichigo's eyes she shivers from the glimmer of his gold pupils.

After school, Tatsuki asked if she could walk with Orihime and (of course) Hichigo, and Orihime didn't mind, but they waited at the bus stop. "I told him not to be late!" Orihime mumbled under her breath.

"How long do you usually won't for him?" Tatsuki asked, "Oh, about 15-20 minutes, but every time he's late and I worry for him," she said in a somber tone.

Then, suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Hichigo's Pov

Just like any other normal day, Hichigo would be on his way to the bus stop to walk with

Orihime. But today was different.

Every day he passes one of the local grocery stones that is about a black away from the bus stop. But he noticed something different in the store this time.

It looked like some people was in it, but they didn't wear any store uniforms. So, being very curious, he went inside to see what was going on.

He realized that some of the food in the store was missing and the store was missing and the two men were already out the back door.

So he flash-stepped in front of them, bumping into each other, making them fall to the ground but Hichigo barely moved. "W-who the heck are you!?" One of the men shouted while he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

The man ran up to him and tried to stab Hichigo in the stomach, but Hichigo just grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground, which was child's play for him. "L-let go of m-me!!" the thief begged, squirming and trying to get free, "Heh… sure," and Hichigo threw the man to the wall of the grocery store, smashing againest the wall so hard it killed him.

The other man was shaking everywhere and slowly backing up, then he ran for the back door of the store, trying to re-enter it for escape.

But Hichigo flash-stepped again and picked him up by the shirt collar. "P-p-p-p…" he kept on stuttering and it was getting on Hichigo's last nerves.

"C'mon, I ain't getting' any younger, so would you please spill it out already?" he asked with an hungry expression on his face, his gold pupils glowing very bright.

"P-please don't kill m-m-me!" he cried, trying very hard to get out of his grip. "Would you stop with the 'please don't hurt me' crap? I'm just here to stop two thieves from getting' away with loads of food, and probably get a bite to eat," he said with an hungry grin on his face.

"H-here, take all this food there; have all you want!" the thief said, pointing to the box of food. But Hichigo wasn't interested in the food, he was eyeing the other man that was lying on the ground, dead, "Not human food, but I guess now is a really good time to have some." Hichigo then spotted something; the soul of the other thief, with a chain in the middle of his chest.

He was standing next to his body that chain connected to it. His face twisted in shock and confusion, staring at his body in disbelief. "W-what happened to me?! Why do I have this chain in my chest?!" The thief then realized that Hichigo was giving him a black hungry gaze and a wicked grin.

Hichigo licked his lips with his blue tongue that made the thief shiver all over. The dead thief tried to run away, but Hichigo grabbed the chain and pulled the thief closer towards him. "Hey, who said you can go? I ain't had my fun yet." Hichigo let go of the second thief to the ground, but the man was so scared he couldn't move.

The first thief was struggling held on tight to his chain of fate. He then broke the chain from the thief's body and his soul. Before the thief could do anything, Hichigo held him by the throat and holding him off the ground.

"Now then, let's finish this so I can go pick up my girl," he said with a wicked glimmer in his bright eyes. All of a sudden there was nothing but snapping and chopping, until there was a little puddle of blood.

The second thief sat there, completely frozen as he watched Hichigo lick the blood from his lips, turning his head slowly towards him, making his neck crack. Hichigo came up to him slowly, a crocked evil smirk on his face.

"Say, that wasn't too bad. Let's see if this one has any flavor," he said by grabbing the thief by the throat this time. Squirming like a warm on a hook, the thief then let out a hair-raising scream, but it didn't last long after Hichigo broke his neck easily, like a tooth pick.

After Hichigo finished his meal, he flash-stepped towards the bus stop. He then saw Tatsuki standing next to Orihime, waiting for him with panic in their faces. Hichigo flash-stepped behind Orihime, grab her by the waist, turned her around to face him and gave her a soft kiss.

"So, how was my queen today? You didn't get into trouble, did you?" he said after licking her jawline hungrily. "I had a great day today and I didn't get into trouble. But where were you? I was worried about you, and then we heard this awful scream-" but Hichigo interrupted her with another kiss, making her forget what she was saying.

"Now, what were you talking about? You didn't have to worry about me, I was… busy. Let's just say that I had a little fun before I came here," he said while his head was ducked down near where her heart was beating fast.

Tatsuki stood there with a cold sweat running down her spine. "Well, well, well. If it ain't Tatsuki! What are you doing here?" he eyed her with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"She was just wanting to walk with us home. She asked if she could and I said yeah," Orihime explained with a fearful voice since she didn't want her friend to be in any type of trouble.

But Hichigo just shrugged. "Cool," and he started walking with Orihime beside him, hanging on to her waist. "You coming or not?" Hichigo said with an annoyed tone. "Y-yeah," Tatsuki finally said, slowly walking behind them.

Hichigo held Orihime too close to him. But Hichigo was keeping a close eye on Tatsuki, taking a glance at her every few minutes. After walking for an half hour, they was at the apartment building.

"Well, I guess I should go home," Tatsuki suggested, taking a few steps back. "You don't have to go. You can stay and have dinner if you like," Orihime pleaded under Hichigo's arm, while Hichigo gave Tatsuki a hungry, evil glance, like he wanted to eat her soul. Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore, so she finally said, "Sorry, but I have tons of homework to do."

So she waved them goodbye and ran on home. Hichigo snickered and said, "Heh, she's scared of me. She couldn't wait to get out of here. Feh, weak human." He let Orihime go and they walked up the stairs to their apartment room.

Orihime opened the door and turned on some lights. Hichigo sat down on the bed and then took off his black shirt, but he realized that it had the thieves' blood on it. He threw it on the dirty clothes hamper, hoping that Orihime won't see it.

Orihime sat down next to him, holding his hand. But Hichigo had something else in mind.

He pulled Orihime closer to him grabbed her by the waist, and laid down with her laying on his chest, blushing very red against his skin. She took a couple of deep breaths before she could see his face.

When she did, he had a huge smirk on his face. He then started playing with her hair, till he finally said, "I never thought I would love a human as much as I do to you." He sat up a little bit to where she was sitting on his lap, trying to get her breath back.

He lifted up her chin with his forefinger and thumb, "You look really cute when you blush like that," he said while brushing her check with his hand.

He lifted up her face to where they're eyes met. He then gave her a soft, gentle kiss. But something else happened that has never happened before.

Hichigo rolled over to where he was on top of Orihime and started to lick and kiss her throat. He then started to unbutton her shirt, and Orihime couldn't do anything against someone as strong as him.

He made it to the last button and suddenly just stopped. He lifted up his face from her throat to her expression.

"Sorry, I was curios. I really wanted to see what was underneath that shirt," he said while lifting her back up. She was gasping and breathing when she finished buttoned her shirt.

"Y-you've never… done that…before. What did you get into before you came to pick me up?" she asked breathlessly, resting her head on his chest. "Nothin' important, really. Just a quick bite to eat is all." Hichigo then heard Orihime's stomach growl and realized that she was hungry.

"You should get something to eat," he said while letting her out of his iron grasp. Orihime headed for the kitchen, and then she twirled around to ask, "Do you want anything to eat? I can fix you something if you like," Hichigo thought on it till he finally said, "Just something small, since I am a little full from my last meal," he chuckled a little bit.

She then took some food from the kitchen cabinets and sat them on the counter top. What she didn't see though was a cutting knife on the counter, right next to the food.

Orihime was so busy trying to cook that she didn't see how close it was to her hand when she was getting some food, until finally she got too close to the knife and it left a huge cut on her hand.

She let a small scream which shocked Hichigo. He came over to see her hand, which was covered in blood.

He lifted it so he could see it better, but before he did anything else, he started licking the blood. He liked around the cut and all of the blood was gone.

Hichigo then noticed Orihime's shocked face and tear-filled eyes. Soon after the blood was gone, Hichigo healed her hand with Kido. Her eyes were still filled with tears, so he decided to kiss them away, too.

"W-why did you taste my blood?" she asked with confusion in her voice. "I guess because I was curious of what it tasted like. It's not like I'm a vampire or anything you humans use in your little make-believe. But it was really tempting, and it smelled very sweet, just like your body. You're probably the only human I don't want to kill," he said this after he cleaned up the floor.

"But there are other humans that I might kill if they get on my bad side. But you, no. There's no way you could make me mad." Since Orihime was to dizzy to do anything, Hichigo carried her to the bed and finished cooking for her.

After they ate, Orihime finished her homework and took a shower, which Hichigo tried to take a peek inside, but Orihime shooed him away, then it was his turn to take one.

Then they were finally ready for bed, and Orihime was still a little dizzy from losing a lot of blood, but Hichigo kept her close to him. When they lay down in their bed, Hichigo turned out the light and tighted his grip around Orihime.

Not too much, though, but enough to feel the shape of her body through her silk gown. He then did little patterns on her stomach with his fingers, playing with her skin and gown.

When Orihime was finally asleep, Hichigo rolled over on his back with her lying on his chest, twirling her hair playfully. He was also getting to the point to be he was getting tired, so he rolled over to where Orihime was laying next to him again.

Before he went to sleep, he gently kissed her lips and brushed them with his fingertips. He yawned and cuddled closer into Orihime's hair, listening to her breathing come and go.

It wasn't long for Hichigo to finally fall asleep, until there was a strange noise at the door, like a scratching sound. Hichigo realized that someone was trying to break in into the apartment.

He got up from bed and flash-stepped out of the apartment to see who it was. He noticed that there was only one man, wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his face, trying to unlock the door with a paper clip.

The person didn't know that Hichigo was standing behind him. Hichigo walked up to him slowly with an angry expression on his face. Angry because he was sleeping really great and also, he was wanting to spend more time with Orihime in his arms.

When he was close enough, Hichigo let out a small snicker, seeing how weak and helpless the thief was with just a paperclip. The man jumped and turned around slowly to see those black and gold eyes staring at him with anger and hunger.

"W-who are you and w-want do you want?" the thief said, stuttering breathlessly. "You were making so much noise that it woke me up and now I'm very ticked off. I also can't spend any time with my girl and that makes me furious," Hichigo replied with a hateful tone.

The thief then lunged at Hichigo with the paperclip, which didn't do any good. But Hichigo grabbed him by the wrist and lifted the man off the ground and held him in the air for a long time.

Finally Hichigo said with an evil laugh, "Hmm... let's see...how should I kill you? Quick and painless or slow and painful? Heh heh heh ..." He let go of his wrist, but then grabbed his throat tightly, making the thief choke and gasp for air.

Hichigo was licking his lips with his blue tongue, watching the thief struggle with an amused look on his face. "Seeing you humans squirm like this is really entertaining. But, sadly, the fun has to end eventually."

As he said this, Hichigo tightened his grip o the thief's throat, until it snapped like a twig. He dropped the dead body on the floor, which landed with a Ker-thump! Soon after, the soul of the thief was standing near the corner in a daze, then shortly after he remembered what had happened.

After doing a flash-step, Hichigo grabbed his chain and pulled the thief closer towards him. When he was close enough, Hichigo lifted him up from the ground again, except this time he used the thief's chain.

He then broke the chain and grabbed his throat again, making him gasp for air. "Well, let's see how good you taste," Hichigo said, bringing his face closer to the thief's neck.

Then, the most gruesome thing happened, he took a huge bite out of his neck, blood flying every where. After that, there was nothing but snapping, biting, and blood.

It was like the two other thieves he ate that afternoon, little blood on the floor and blood on Hichigo's lips, licking it with his blue tongue. Dragging the body outside, he throw it in the nearest trash dump.

He then flash-stepped through the apartment window and walked silently to the bathroom to wash off the blood from earlier. After he was clean, Hichigo went to bed and snuggled next to Orihime, her being in his arms again.

Now that he had a full stomach, he was extremely tired and finally yawned into Orihime's skin, then he drifted to sleep, happy now that there was no more burglars trying to break in.

He nestled his arms around her breasts and brought her closer to him. Soon, they were both deeply asleep, not expecting what they will face tomorrow.

Orihime's Pov

As the sun was coming out, Orihime was slowly waking up Hichigo's arms, feeling his fingers trailing along her breasts, making them tickle. She felt his breathing running along her neck and his teeth gently biting it.

After what happened last night, Orihime had a huge headache and still felt a little dizzy. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Not because she was dizzy, but that Hichigo was holding her so tight, she couldn't move, not even all an inch.

"Hey, Hichigo. It's time to wake up. Hichigo?" she said while trying to get out of his hold on her, but it had no effect. Instead, he turned her around to where her head was laying against his chest and was still holding her so tight.

He buried his face into her hair, smelling her skin while still being asleep. Orihime made one last attempt to wake him up, so she reached up towards his lips and kissed them. He immediately kissed back, but he was still asleep. Then Orihime heard Hichigo mumbled some words that included her name and her scent while he was licking her check. Orihime had one idea that might work, but it was risky.

She tried tickling his stomach! Yes, she thought this was crazy, but it's the best she could think of. Surprisingly, it worked. He started chuckling and slowly opened his black eyes with a tried expression on his face.

He loosened his arms around her and brought her face to his for one more kiss till they broke for air and Hichigo finally said, "Good morning, my queen." "Good morning, sleepy-head. How did you sleep?" Orihime asked while brushing the hair from her face away. "Not too good really. I had some trouble going to sleep so I had a quick midnight snack," he replied with a quiet laugh and then catching a strand of Orihime's hair that fell over her lips.

"Well, you can sleep as long as you like, but I have to go to school. If I feel like going, that is," she said under her breath while trying to get out of bed without falling.

But Hichigo heard her and asked, "If?" "I still feel awful from last night, I don't know if I can even walk to the door," she said before she trip and fell on the floor.

"Ow, how much more ditzy can I get?" she was rubbing her ankle until she felt two firm hands, placing themselves on her shoulders, then started to climb their way down through the rest of her body.

She then felt a cool breath hovering over her neck, making her skin tickle all over again. Then two long legs extended in front of her and folded under hers.

She was then placed on his lap where he held her with his arms around her waist and his chin nestled on her head, "I really think you should stay home. You wouldn't be able to make it the first hour there. Besides, I've been lonely here all by myself and I want some company today," he said while trailing his fingers around her collarbone and then her throat.

Orihime pondered on the idea for a minute rubbing her ankle again, knowing that his bright golden were watching her every movement. Then, after a long moment she finally said, "I think I will stay home. There is no way I can go with a headache like this."

As she said that, she could feel his hands briefly going down passed her waist to pull her gown up, since it only goes to her thigh. When he finally pulled it to the length he wanted, his hand went underneath her garment until Orihime stopped him with her hands, even though they were weak and fragile compared to his iron hands.

"Well, as long as I'm not going to be by myself today, at least I can have some fun, hmm?" he chuckled while pulling her gown back to its original length. "But this piece of clothing is really tempting. It's making me really hungry," again, licking her throat, "Which is why you should cover that up."

In his closet, he reached for a black shirt and pulled it over her head, covering up her silk garment. "There. All done. Now, about that ankle." He said while his eyes were watching Orihime, rubbing her ankle yet again.

Hichigo lifted her ankle, gently touched it and then used some kido to heal it since it was swollen. But Orihime was still too dizzy to do anything, so Hichigo picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bed.

Orihime watched him as he turned the TV on and then headed for the kitchen. The morning news was all that was on, but Orihime didn't get up to change the channel so she just listened to the news people blabber on about the weather.

What she heard next shocked her. Three murders accord yesterday two at a food market and the third inside a trash dump. The third was no concern to her, but the two at the store really caught her eye.

Those two men were killed at the time when she and Tatsuki waited for Hichigo. She also remembered Hichigo saying that he had something to eat before he came to pick them up, and that he was up late last night, getting something else to eat.

But the news anchor said that the two at the store was trying to steal some food and money so they're saying that it was a heroic deed in some way, but the third was being said, Orihime wondered if Hichigo really did kill those men.

But she also remembered that hollows eat human souls and since those men did something to make Hichigo angry or really did try to steal something, she believed that people should be punished for doing things that are wrong.

All of this thinking made Orihime even more dizzy, so she laid her head down on the pillow to ease her headache. Orihime was then being carried by two strong arms toward the kitchen. Hichigo placed Orihime in his lap and kept her very close to his chest.

Rumbling with hunger Orihime's stomach growled and her face blushed embarrassment. But Hichigo just snickered and pulled her closer to him. He garbed a plate of food and placed it in front of Orihime.

Having his own plate of food, Hichigo started eating in earnest. "So did you hear about those three men getting killed?" Orihime asked, eating and chewing her food slowly.

Hichigo gulped his last bite and placed his chopsticks on his plate and answered, "Yeah, I hared about that while I was in here."

Orihime saw him pick up his glass of milk, drank it all the way down, and put the cup back on the table and finally asked "What about it? You're not scared about it, are you?"

"No it's not that. Its just I was wondering if… you were somehow responsible for it. You didn't kill them did you?" Hichigo paused for a short time, then he answered. "If I did, you wouldn't be mad at me would you?"

"No I wouldn't if they were doing things to make you mad or hurt somebody else. That I understand." she said this while finishing her breakfast and leaned her head on his chest, feeling his breathing come and go.

"Yeah I did. The two at the store was stealing some things. But the third one was trying to break in our apartment. That's why I killed them .Their souls, though, was very delicious," he chuckled into her hair.

Orihime wasn't shocked or scared, but instead she was happy in a way. One reason why she was happy is because he stopped someone from breaking in their home. Another reason is that if the other two was left alive, they could break into other places or other homes.

But the only thing she is scared of is seeing those thieves getting killed. She shivered from the thought. Although he did eat some human souls, Orihime felt safe around Hichigo.

Now that their conversation was over, Orihime tried to get up on her own one more time, but failed terribly as she fell down again in Hichigo's lap. With a small laugh, Hichigo said softly in her ear, "You really need some more sleep."

He carried her again to the bed and placed her on top of him, her head against his chest, just like last night. She felt his fingers running thru her hair slowly and gently, all the way to her waist.

She knew immediately that he was asleep, since he stopped playing with her hair and his arm was still around her waist. As she laid there, Orihime wondered what her friends would say when she comes back to school, asking her why wasn't she at school and what happened to her.

Tatsuki is probably the one who was worried the most. She was worried about what she would say when she walks through the classroom door.

Tired and dizzy, Orihime closed her eyes to get some rest and tried not to think about all these thoughts. Hichigo brought his other arm and placed it around her waist with his first arm, and very slowly, rolled over to where Orihime was on her side.

He then leaned his head toward her body, placing it underneath the black shirt and he started to lick her breasts, until he took the shirt off and continued licking them. Her skin was tickling all over as both Hichigo's tongue and hot breath stroked through both of her breasts and heard him mumble her name every few minutes.

She ran her fingers through his spiky hair, hearing him sigh every once in a while. Orihime slowly drifted to sleep while at school, everyone was talking about the three unsolved murders from last night.

Tatsuki's pov

As she walked through the classroom door, Tatsuki had a weird feeling that something was not right. She saw everyone she talks to everyday, all except Orihime.

Looking at Orihime's empty desk, Tatsuki worried that something bad happened to her friend. Uryu came through the door and sat down in his chair with a firm expression.

He then noticed that Orihime wasn't there and started to look disappointed for some reason. The classroom was buzzing with talk of the three murders that occurred last night.

Most of the students was scared that the killer might still be on the loose, but Tatsuki had a guess at who killed those three men. What she was really concerned about is if she could trust Hichigo with being around Orihime.

So she decided to visit Orihime's apartment and check on her, since it was getting close to the weekend anyway. All she had to do is wait for the school day to end.

All of this was running Tatsuki's mind until Uryu came up to her desk and sat next to her. "So, do you have any idea to what happened to Orihime?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"I dunno for sure, but I have some guesses for why she ain't here," she answered, surprised, "But why do you ask?" This took Uryu off guard, so he quickly replied, "Oh, n-nothing really. Just wondering if she is ok."

Tatsuki then noticed that Uryu, was acting different and it looked like he was hiding something. This was making her curious and making her wonder why Uryu, of all people, would be worried about somebody like Orihime.

It just didn't make any sense. Tatsuki believed, and probably the whole class as well, that Uryu didn't have a heart and doesn't care about anyone. With all of this going on, Tatsuki and Uryu both tried to listen to the teacher while she handed out each a worksheet for the students who was still whispering about the murders but was caught by the teacher.

The day seemed to drag on until the bell finally rang for the students to leave. Taking a quick shortcut, Tatsuki headed for Orihime's apartment.

She ran as fast as she could until she finally saw the building. As she was turning the doorknob, she heard footsteps walking behind her. Tatsuki turned around to see who it was, ready to fight with her judo skills.

Feeling a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist, she was now completely defenseless. She heard a cold voice in her ear, "What are you doing here?" she shivered from the familiar voice and was so scared to even move.

Hichigo then let go of her and disappeared from behind her only to show himself in front of her. Her back was against the door and in a quivering voice, she said, "I-I was j-just wanting t-to see Orihime, Hichigo." He laughed right after she said his name.

"Even though you act tough, you're still weak," he said while stroking her jawline with his finger, making her shake all over. But he stopped suddenly to give her an unreadable expression with a hateful glare in his black eyes, like he didn't want her around with him and Orihime, she couldn't get out of Hichigo's gaze, seeing that he enjoyed watching her being afraid of him.

"You're wasting my time, human. I want to be with my queen and your in the way," he spat at her while turning to the opposite direction, Tatsuki staggering behind him. Now she was ticked off and wanted more answers.

She followed him around the building until she saw him looking up. Then she noticed that Orihime's window was on this side along with other rooms. Hichigo then gave Tatsuki another evil glare and then, in a instant, he jump up so high to Orihime's room and climbed inside the window.

Stunned and amazed, Tatsuki stood there for a moment and stared to rethink her plans of trying to talk to the hollow. So she walked back to the door and climbed up the stairs to Orihime's apartment.

It took her a while for her to knock on the door, until finally she made two quick knocks on the door. Orihime answered and the minute she saw Tatsuki, she gave her a giant hug and it left Tatsuki breathless.

"Oohh Tatsuki, I've missed you today! How are you?" Orihime said cheerfully, after she let go of her. This shocked Tatsuki extremely bad.

She didn't even know what was going on, so she replied back. "I-I'm fine, just wanted to see if you were feeling alright," she said while looking over Orihime's shoulder, making sure that her boyfriend wasn't listening, which he probably was.

"Oh, I'm better now! I had a terrible headache and had a dizzy spell so I decided to stay home and tried to ease it off with sleep. Knowing me, I would run into every wall and door at the school if I came like that," she said, rubbing her forehead a couple times.

Tatsuki then heard a small chuckle in the apartment and felt the hairs on her neck stand up. He was here after all, and he heard every word in their conversation.

She should've known that Hichigo was very close (especially around Orihime). Tatsuki felt uncomfortable there so she started to walk out of the building until Orihime asked, "Where are you going?"

Knowing what she said would break friend's heart, so Tatsuki quickly said, "Oh, I just wanted to finish some homework before the weekend, but I guess I could stay here for a while." Orihime's face brightened and gave Tatsuki another hug.

So she came in through the door and sat down at the kitchen table. A cold sweat went down her spine when she saw Hichigo staring at her from the bedroom.

He then started to walk towards the kitchen, his bright golden eyes on Orihime, a small smirk forming on his lips. As he sat down, Orihime brought loads of food, enough for an entire army, "Hope you guys are hungry," she said while sitting herself down with the other two. But as soon as she sat down, Hichigo snatched Orihime and placed her on his lap, both sitting with their legs crossed.

Tatsuki watched as Hichigo nuzzled his entire face into Orihime's hair, then the hollow started whispering something in her ear. As she sat there, starting at them, Tatsuki felt that her friend was being treated like the hollow's personal toy than his girlfriend. But Orihime looked really happy that he was here.

It wasn't long that Tatsuki then thought that maybe Hichigo ain't so bad after all. But he still probably didn't like her being here. Shortly after they had eaten, they started to have a little conversation which was about today (and last night). They were all having a great time until they realized that it was getting really late.

Orihime yawned and snuggled her head closer into Hichigo's chest. He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, placed her on the bed, and gave her a soft gentle kiss. As he walked out, Tatsuki stood and walked out of the apartment, but the last thing she expected is that Hichigo would say bye.

Instead, he said in a low voice, "Sorry 'bout that earlier." This took Tatsuki off guard. "What?" she asked, surprised. "I said I am sorry," he said again with a small sigh. It took a while for Tatsuki to let it sink in.

She didn't think that Hichigo would talk to her like a normal person. "O-ok, um it's fine," she said in a quiet voice. "Well, I should go to bed. Even though I ain't human doesn't mean I don't need sleep," he gave a quiet chuckle as he was walking towards the bedroom.

But Tatsuki wasn't done asking him questions, so she tugged his pitch black shirt and it made him turn his head quickly, his black and gold eyes glaring at her. The sudden jerk from his head made her jump, along with a low growl that sounded inhuman.

Shaking all over, she simply said to him, "I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head down to hide her fear stroked face. Hichigo just stared at her for a short while, and he still looked angry, but he shrugged it off and said, "Don't worry about it. Its not like I would eat you, because of it. But don't it again." Tatsuki could tell there was a small growl after he spoke.

So she decided to leave immediately until she heard that same cold voice behind her say, "You will see Orihime when she goes back to school, but during these two days she's mine." All of this made Tatsuki's skin crawl all over, but she nodded and headed out the building, feeling more terrified than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hichigo's Pov

The weekend before Orihime went back to school seemed to be a long two days. Hichigo didn't mind though. He enjoyed being close to his queen and he also had the pleasure of eating at least two more souls as well.

But there was only one problem; he didn't want Orihime to go back to school. So he has a plan to help keep him from being lonely.

Orihime's Pov

Since she didn't go to school that one day, Orihime was trying to get used to going back to school. But Hichigo was giving her a puppy dog look begging her not to go. "Oh, please don't give me that look. I have to go to school so I can pass. Its not like I'm going to stay there forever," after she finished that sentence Hichigo flash-stepped from bed and was face to face with her.

"Still, I don't want to be alone today. I do want some company," he said, caressing her cheek. Those bright golden somber eyes caught Orihime off guard, but she didn't lose her breathing.

So she boldly said while making little trails across his shirt-less chest, "I… have to go. I'm sorry but I can't miss any more school. But if I graduate high school you can spend more time with me?" Now Hichigo was liking this idea, but he still wanted to be closer to Orihime.

It was Orihime's turn to caress his cheek, "You don't have to worry about me," Orihime whispered the same words that Hichigo had used days ago. She gave him a soft kiss, then went out the door. Well, Plan A didn't work so Hichigo decided to go on with Plan B.

Orihime has no idea for what is in store now. Walking towards the school, Orihime had a guilty feeling from this morning. Maybe I should've just stayed with Hichigo, she thought to herself.

She sulked the whole way to her classroom, not noticing or listening to the buzz of the students. They were all taking about the two new murders that had happened over the weekend, saying that they were linked to the three before them.

One was found in an garbage dump and the other was in an alley, not for from the first body. Orihime sat at her desk, staring out in space and still felt a little guilty. It wasn't long until the teacher came in and everyone was silent but waiting for a good opportunity to start the conversation again.

The first class dragged on but the second class didn't last as long. It was time for break and Orihime was just wandering the halls with a gloomy face. "Hey, whats with the long face?" She heard a voice behind her and at the moment she turned around, she felt two strong arms wrapping her waist up tight and her lips was kissing another pair.

Hichigo! Orihime couldn't believe it! It wasn't even lunch yet and she didn't expect him to be here. "H-Hichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked in a shaking voice. But Hichigo just simply brought his face down to her neck and feeling his breath running through it.

Then he finally replied with a smirk, "It drove me crazy being at home by myself. I couldn't stand it, sitting in that room and your scent still lingering. It was very unnerving." He brought her up closer to where her feet was off the ground and stared into each others eyes.

They did this for a long moment until Hichigo leaned his face to Orihime's and kissed her soft lips. Tenderly at first, but Hichigo then started to being playful with her. He trailed along her fingers with a black finger nail, and then made little patterns along her breasts.

As they finished their kiss, Hichigo whispered softly in her ear, "Be careful, Love. There is someone else here." Orihime panicked and turned around, hoping it wasn't a teacher, but couldn't see anybody behind her. Whoever it was is gone now and she relaxed a little bit.

Hichigo lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, his black finger nails reflecting the hallway lights. "Don't forget that I get to see you at lunch. I can't wait till then so I won't leave but I will stay out of sight," he purred softly brushing his fingers along her lips.

He gave her one last kiss and skimmed his nose through her neck. "See ya, Orihime" he chimed and flash-stepped so fast he was no where to be seen. Orihime stood there for a long time till she finally decided to go back to class but she didn't realize that the person that Hichigo mentioned earlier was still watching her.

Tatsuki's Pov

Now that Orihime was back in school, Tatsuki seemed to be breathing a little easier today, but knowing that a certain someone might meet her during lunch, well, she felt a little frantic about that. But if Orihime could trust him, than Tatsuki could trust him too (a little bit). As Tatsuki was walking to her third class, she saw Uryu with a weird expression on his face.

Man, he's been acting strange, thought Tatsuki, heading to her desk and watching Uryu as he sat down in his. The third class dragged on and on until finally the bell for lunch rang and Tatsuki decided to eat inside, letting Orihime have some time alone with you-know-who.

But as she was getting her lunch out, Uryu came over and sat beside of her. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked with his head down, "Sure, what is it?" she said with a arched eyebrow. "Is… Orihime going out with somebody?" This question took Tatsuki aback. How did he know and why would he even care? "Maybe," she blurted out, wondering how and when did he found out.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and started to eat his lunch. "So… you don't know anybody that might want to date Orihime?" he asked after he swallowed his first bite. "There is some guys that would like to go out with her," Tatsuki said, taking a bite out of her own lunch. But Uryu wasn't done here, so he asked, "Who?" Again, Tatsuki was taken aback.

She never heard Uryu ask this many questions before. It took a while for Tatsuki to answer until she finally said, "Um… one of Ichigo's relatives is… actually going out with her." After she had said that, Uryu looked like he was stabbed in the back. What Tatsuki said was mainly true, except for the part that Orihime is dating one of Ichigo's "relatives."

But that didn't bother her at all really. "What… did you say?" Uryu whispered. He sounded as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Tatsuki gave a quiet sigh and then repeated, "She's dating someone." "I… I have to go," Uryu said quickly, packing up his things in a hurry. Tatsuki was both confused and surprised.

She has never, NEVER seen Uryu act like this. In fact, she thought I don't think anyone has seen him like this, ever. Tatsuki quickly finished up her lunch, seeing that some people were coming back in. But as she was getting ready for class, Tatsuki had a bad feeling that something weird is going to happen.

Orihime's Pov

Now that the school day was finally over, Orihime headed her way, to the bus stop. Daydreaming as usually she stared up to the sky, not paying attention to where she was going. Unexpectly, something landed in front of her, knocking her to the heh, it seems that you're still wrapped up in your daydreams, but that's what makes you interesting, my queen," she heard a familiar voice say and happy to hear it.

Hichigo helped her up and kept her so close to him that there was no space between them, "You're a little early," she whispered into his shirt. "Hey, I like to make a good entrance. Especially on the humans I prey," this made Orihime's skin crawl. Hichigo felt this and replied "But that's only for the humans that make me mad. So, don't worry about that. I won't hurt you I promise you." He bent his face down to her level and kissed her sweetly and slow. But he stopped suddenly to look behind him.

He sniffed every few minutes and finally said, "It's that person again from this morning. His scent is different from regular humans but I have smelled it before while I was in Ichigo's body. I don't like it." He gave a small growl that made Orihime's spine tingle and he slowly unwrapped his arms so that Orihime can move.

Hichigo then started to walk towards a small alley, looking for that person he mentioned of. She stood there, watching him while he was searching until he quit his little search. "He's gone. He was a problem anyway," Hichigo snorted and walked back to Orihime.

"He was a weak human, just like the rest," he chuckled in her neck, gently licking it. "So… you ready to go home?" she asked, trying hard not to breathe, "Yeah, let's go," he whispered and they took each others hand and walked on home.

Ichigo's Pov

Ichigo and Rukia was use to the routine of sleeping together instead of Rukia sleeping in Ichigo's closet. They did this ever since they started dating. Life was going along great until Hichigo decided to bug Ichigo because of Rukia, not that Hichigo cared for her any way.

That's why Ichigo used the talisman to get rid of him, but only made matters worse when he met Orihime. Now he worries that Hichigo is pretending to be her boyfriend long enough until he gets the chance to eat her soul. He shocked those thoughts out of his head and started to get ready to go to bed, but he saw Rukia looking out the window with a worried face.

"Hey Rukia. What's wrong?" Ichigo said, slowly wrapping his arms around her breasts. Rukia looked up at him; her blue eyes also filled with worry, and then turned her face back to the window. Then she finally spoke, "All of those people who have died days ago; they had their souls eaten."

A chill ran down Ichigo's spine as she said that. He had hoped that it was just murders, nothing Hollow related. But he was wrong. "You don't think…" Rukia started to say, but stopped short, as if she was scared to finish her sentence. "I don't know," that was the only words that Ichigo could think of. Ichigo looked outside the window too, watching some people walk on the sidewalk.

Rukia leaned her head in Ichigo's chest and breathed slowly as Ichigo continued his watch outside. Crap. Orihime, you better not be in trouble. Ichigo thought to himself. So many things was rushing inside his mind that he didn't know what was going on in there.

"C'mon, lets go to bed," he said while closing the curtain of his window. As Rukia and Ichigo was getting in the bed, Ichigo's dad came up and said, "Hey! Get up real quick and help me out with this person!" So Ichigo ran down the stairs and saw a man with a fearful expression on his face.

"Wh...What happened?!" Ichigo asked, heading to the room for the injured. His dad brought the man and put him on an examine table, checked his pulse, and walked slowly out of the room with a grim face, "He...He's dead," he said grimly, turning his face away from Ichigo, "W-where did you find him at?" Ichigo asked.

"We found him outside on our sidewalk. He had a broken neck, that's all we know," he said and walked up to his room. Ichigo stood at the doorway of the injury room and started at the lifeless body. Just looking at it made him feel uneasy. He stepped outside for some look for the place that the man was at. As he was looking, he heard a cold familiar voice behind him. "Hey, King."

Hichigo's Pov

Hichigo watched gleefully as Ichigo turned to face him slowly. He seen the fear in his eyes and couldn't help but grin. Hichigo noticed that Ichigo didn't change at all, or his scent. He remembered it while he was in Ichigo's body, waiting until he could finally consume him.

But none of that mattered now. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in a hateful tone. "Aw, don't be like that, King. I just came here to say hi and to have a little snack," he said causally before he licked his lips. "Snack…?" Ichigo said letting it sink in until he finally understood what he meant.

He looked back towards the clinic thinking of the dead body, "You didn't…" Ichigo began but couldn't go any farther feeling disgusted for what he happened. Hichigo's grin grew even bigger than it was as Ichigo found out what he had done. "You gotta admit, that soul tasted good," Hichigo gave a dark chuckle and licked his lips once again.

Ichigo's rage got the best of him so he lounged at Hichigo to try and punch him. But Hichigo dodged him and kicked him in the stomach. Ichigo was hunched over on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. "You were always weaker then me, Ichigo. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead by now. Like that fight against Rukia's older brother; if I didn't show up like I did we wouldn't be having this conversation," Hichigo said scornfully, grabbing Ichigo's head and pulling him up.

"But look at you. Without me, you're just a puny soul reaper. Feh, so much for being a King," he snorted and let Ichigo go, still trying hard to breathe. He finally got enough air to ask him this, "What… do you really want with…Orihime?"

"Why would you care? You left her and went after Rukia. She was lonely and depressed watching you two. I should know, I was in your body." He said, "But I've had my eye on her way before you rescued your queen from the soul society. I was the one that saved her from that espada when you got that big hole in your chest. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here! That's why I bugged you so I can get what I want: Orihime. Seeing that you were King with a beautiful queen made me a little jealous and now here I am, finally a King!" Ichigo couldn't take this any longer.

"Is that right? From the looks of it you might be saving her for a treat." Hichigo twitched an eye as he watched his "King" in anger and hatred. He slowly rosed back up on his feet, wobbly at first, but could stand without falling. "You're just using her, aren't you? Like a puppet on a string, she can't do anything against you! And you know it, too! You're just waiting for the right moment to kill!" Hichigo couldn't stand it so he grabbed Ichigo by the throat and pulled him off from the ground.

"You assume a lot, don't you? I don't use Orihime. Never have, never will. She's way too innocent for that. She is my queen and eventually she will be my mate. I won't eat the one I love," he said in a harsh tone. Struggling to get free, Ichigo fought hard for air and to get into his soul reaper form.

Hichigo was now giving him a hungry glare. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat at least one more soul reaper. Don't worry it won't hurt much. It'll be really quick. A tasty soul reaper like you could be really filling. I've been waiting for this ever since I was in your body." As he said this, his grip got tighter around his neck.

Just before Hichigo could deliver the final blow, something come over and slashed his shoulder and he dropped Ichigo. Blood was everywhere from Hichigo's wound. "Stay away from him!" he heard a voice cry out.

It was Rukia and she was in her soul reaper form. She tried to attack again, but Hichigo flash-stepped and disappeared. Instead of trying to attack the hollow, Rukia helped Ichigo up. Then they saw Hichigo standing on the rooftop of Ichigo's house.

"Until we meet again, King," he said coldly and flash-stepped to where he couldn't be seen. "Do you think that's the last time you'll see him?" Rukia asked, helped Ichigo to walk. "No," he coughed, still having trouble to breathe.

But he realized that Hichigo meant what he said; he won't kill Orihime. And his mate? Ichigo couldn't understand all this. He knew one thing, though. He's going to be sore in the morning.

Orihime's Pov

Orihime woke up like she does every morning. And like every morning, Hichigo is up before her to tell her good morning. But this time Hichigo wasn't up. She was confused so she turned to his side of the bed and noticed that he had a huge wound on his shoulder. He looked pale and his shirt was soaked in blood.

Orihime was horrified. "I reject," she whispered and used her Soten Kishen healing technique. As the cut was healing, Hichigo's face looked relived. After the wound was healed, she carefully took off his blood-stained shirt and threw it in the trash.

She knew that the cut was from a zanpac-to, but it could've been anyone who attacked him. She was worried. What if someone tries it again? Hichigo must've come home late last night 'cause I didn't see him come in, but I should have!

I should've seen that wound. I should've… All of these thoughts was running through her thoughts and started to blame herself until she heard a faint voice say, "O-Orihime," "Hichigo," she whispered. "Are you OK?" she asked, nearly crying her eyes out. "I-I'm fine. A little dizzy but fine thanks to your healing." He complimented, but fine noticed that little pearls of tears were coming out of Orihime's brown eyes.

"Orihime?" he asked, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "It's all my fault. If I was up you wouldn't feel dizzy or anything. I just-" but Hichigo put his finger tip on her quivering lips. "Nothing's your fault, my queen. It should be my fault for doing what I did last night," he shook his head and laid back down. "W-What happened?" Orihime asked, wiping the rest of her tears away. "It's a long story," he replied.

He sat back up and brought his eyes to Orihime's. "Besides, don't you need to go to school?" he asked after a long moment of silence. "I…I don't know if I want to. I mean, you're just been attacked and…and…" she couldn't finish, she was so over whelmed for what happened and then placed her face in his chest to hide her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. "There, there. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine and I need to rest. But you do need to graduate school so I can spend more time with you. Until then, you can go to school and I'll be rested up," he whispered softly, bringing both his face and hers to where they could meet eye to eye.

"But-" she started, but was cut short by a soft and gentle kiss. "See? I'm feeling better already. The chance of me getting my shoulder slashed is very low. I'll be fine," he whispered again while brushing his lips against hers. She nodded her head and got ready for school while Hichigo watched her.

When she was finally ready for school, she noticed that his eyes was very bright. She've seen them like this before but never asked why they did that, so she decided to that now. "Hey, your eyes are always a bright gold why?" Hichigo wasn't expecting her to ask him that. "It happens when I'm really hungry," he purred and laid back down. She came over to the bed and said with a small giggle, "They're really pretty." He brought up his head and prompt his arms on the bed.

"Really?" he cooed and snuggled his face into her neck, gently nibbling on it, making her heart skip a beat. "You better go now," he chimed after one last lick in the same spot on her neck. "Ok, but will you be able to meet me at the bus stop?" she asked after she got her breath back. "Yeah, after I get some sleep," he answered. "Well, see ya," and they had one more kiss and Orihime left for school. As she went on her way, an expected visit was slowly coming from behind.

Uryu's Pov

Mornings for Uryu was really calm. He'd get up, get ready for school, and walk on to school. A total normal day for him. But today he didn't feel like himself. He shrugged instead of walking to school. What he saw yesterday made him feel like he needed to throw-up.

The person he saw with Orihime did look like Ichigo, but there was something so different about him; evil and sinister. There was no way he could be related to Ichigo, not with the pale orange hair. And what Tatsuki said couldn't be true.

She knows more than what she told him. But he was still so confused; why would somebody like Orihime be around with that Ichigo look-alike? He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't going the right to school, and he noticed that Orihime was heading the same way he was.

The street wasn't crowded this morning so he could run a little faster behind her. He ran up close enough so he could talk to the light-brown haired girl. "Hey, Orihime. Wait up," he called. "Oh, Uryu. Hey," she said after she slowed down. "What's the hurry? You're not going to be late," he said sarcastically. "Sorry, guess it's a habit," she replied. But Uryu noticed that her eyes was red.

"Hey, your eyes looks like their swollen. You ok?" "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Its just that somebody that I know got hurt pretty bad and I can't help but cry sometimes," she gave a small sigh. "Ok, well, um, what's the person's name?" he asked, wondering if that person is the one he saw with Orihime.

"Hichigo," she said calmly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Hichigo?" he asked. "That sounds almost like Ichigo's name. Is he related to him?" "No," she said plainly. Uryu should've known that person wasn't related to Ichigo. "Are…you dating him, Orihime?" he asked finally. "Yes, I am. But how did you know?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh…I just do," he mumbled. He felt like his heart had shattered into millions of pieces. So I guess it's a bad time to tell her how I really feel about her, Uryu thought. But this Hichigo person doesn't seem to be human. Instead he seemed to be more… Hollow.

When they got to the school, Uryu let Orihime go ahead of him and he stood there, thinking. If he is a hollow then I could kill him, he thought. But he then realized that Orihime cared for Hichigo more then him so he decided not to kill him. He is thinking of meeting him somewhere though. Walking through the school doors, he shrugged into the building.

Ichigo's Pov

Feeling sore from last night's fight Ichigo sat in his desk with his head down. The words that Hichigo said last night was playing in mind over and over again. It still gave him chills when Hichigo almost ate him. He was so close to being in the hollow's stomach if it weren't for Rukia saving him.

He felt helpless and hopeless against his dark half. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to try and ease his pain. As the other students came in, he heard Rukia sitting in her seat beside of him. "Are you feeling ok, Ichigo?" she asked with worry and concern. "Better then I did last night," he answered with frustration.

He opened his eyes to see almost half of the room filled with people and Orihime slowly coming in, with Uryu slugging in through the door. "At least we know who is killing all those people," Rukia whispered so nobody would hear her. "Yeah," he replied. Imagining all of those people's faces made his stomach cringe.

Orihime looked like she's been crying so Ichigo asked her, "Hey, Orihime. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just had a little situation this morning. Hichigo got hurt and I was worried about him but everything is fine now," she smiled the warmest she made. Ichigo wasn't sure about this, Orihime was telling the whole truth.

Well, Hichigo did get his shoulder slashed, but he was wondering if he told her about being his "mate" get. But before he could ask, the teacher came in and started class. This school day rushed a bit and when break came around, Ichigo sat outside, watching the wind blow thru the trees.

It was calming his nerves and helped him to not think about all of his troubles. "Ichigo," he heard a voice behind. He turned around and he wasn't expecting for this person. "Uryu," he asked, surprised. "I need to talk to you about something," he mumbled with his head down.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Uryu looks a train wreck, he thought. I wonder what happened to him. "So what's up?" he said after Uryu sat down beside him. "Well, it's about Orihime," he started, "She's going out with somebody, but the "guy" she's with isn't human."

Ichigo gulped as he spoke, and then he said, "He's a hollow, right?" How did he know all of this? It took a while for Ichigo to think of the right words to say. "Ye-" but before he could finish he saw a mysterious figure jumping into the window. "Oh, no," Ichigo gasp and ran to the classroom with Uryu behind him.

Orihime's Pov

Orihime sat at her desk, watching Keigo acting like a total goofball. She laughed a couple of times, since he and other people were hysterical. Then, all of a sudden, Chiziru came from behind her and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. "Hey Orihime?" she chirped. Tatsuki showed up and punched her in the kisser with left hook. "Ugh, again? Why do you have to attack me all the time? I was just saying "hey"" She mumbled with a bloody nose.

"It's called "sexual harassment?" Ever heard o fit?!" Tatsuki yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then, the window came open and a boy who looked like Ichigo jumped through the window. Orihime stood up along with the other students. He skimmed through the room with dark golden eyes.

He glanced at every single one of the students, and when he glanced at Orihime an, evil large smile was across his face. "Hichigo," she whispered softly, and he walked towards her with that smile still on his face.

People started murmuring during this. "W-who is this guy? He looks exactly like Ichigo! But his hair is pale orange."

"His eyes are black!"

"Did you see the way he came through that window? He jumped straight up!"

But neither Hichigo nor Orihime was paying attention to them. Tatsuki watched as he got half way to Orihime and decided to block his way. "D-don't take another step!" she stuttered, shaking just a little bit. He stopped to glare: the most terrible evil glare he had ever given her. "You're always in my way, human," he growled and then flash-stepped in front of every body.

He was gone for just a little while but Tatsuki heard gasps all around her. She didn't know what was going on until she felt a hand with black finger nails around her wrist. "You're weak," he finally said. "But I won't hurt you since you are Orihime's friend." He let go of her wrist and she moved out of his way. "Now, where were we?" he said when he was finally in front of Orihime.

He leaned his face toward hers for a kiss, but, just then, Chiziru got closer to them. "W-who do you think you are?!" she said, her breath quivering. "That's none of your business," he growled again. "N-nobody takes advantage of Orihime like that!" "Except you," Tatsuki said under her breath, but both Chiziru and Hichigo heard this. "Really?" he said, getting closer to Chiziru and her backing up.

"Hold it!!" he stopped to see Ichigo and Uryu at the doorway, panting and gasping for air. "Well, whaddya know? How's the stomach, king?" Hichigo chuckled coldly. He glanced over and saw Uryu next to him; he sniffed once and made a low growl, "You," he said harshly, walking towards him instead of Chiziru.

Ichigo was the first who made a move; he lunged at him and tried to punch him like last night, Hichigo dodged his attack and flash-stepped back to Orihime. He whirled her around to face him and he stole a kiss from her. Everyone gasped as they were kissing.

As they finished their kiss, Hichigo gave one last glance at Orihime and an evil glare at Uryu, and then he went toward the window. Before he left, he said these words, "It's been fun." He flash-stepped and was gone but everyone was shocked for what had happened.

The students came up to Orihime and asked her so many questions, until Tatsuki pushed all of them away, "Are you Ok, Orihime?" Chiziru asked scared of death for what had happened. "I'm perfectly fine," she said dazed. "Weren't you scared of that guy? I-I was," she admitted sheepishly, "No, I wasn't. In fact, I know him." "Huh? What do you mean?" Orihime turned around, since she was staring out the window. "He's… my boyfriend."

Uryu's Pov

Now that Hichigo knew who Uryu was, Uryu felt like he was being watched by his black and gold eyes. Uryu slumped his way to his home, thinking of what went on in the classroom today. But he couldn't help but think that he could be Hichigo's next meal. He knows he eats souls; he can smell the scent of human blood in his spiritual energy.

As he was getting close to his home he smelled something terrible; just like blood. "So, you're the one, huh?" he heard a hateful tone from behind. He saw the one thing he wished he didn't see; the hollow from this morning! "What do you want?"

"Just a little chat. Why do you spy on me and my Orihime?" he asked while pinning him down with his bright gold eyes. "I…just do," Uryu said breathlessly, feeling Hichigo's spiritual energy rising. "Well, I'll only say this; stay away from her," he growled, slowly walking towards him.

Uryu backed up quickly enough to try and get in his apartment, but Hichigo was way too fast for him. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking yet. You didn't answer my question earlier. Why are you watching my Orihime?" Uryu was frozen, speechless from his immense spiritual energy.

"Answer me, human," he said impatiently. "I…I…also…care about…her," he said, breathe quivering. Hichigo stared at him with piercing hateful eyes. "So that's why," he chuckled. "But you're different from regular humans. You have higher spiritual energy , much more than the human souls I eat. But you're still human, shaking in fear," "That's right. I'm no ordinary human. I'm a-" "Quincy," Hichigo finished for him.

"H-how do know?" Uryu asked, breathlessly. "I have seen you in Ichigo's body while he was rescuing Orihime from that Aizen character. You do smell delicious," he complimented walking even closer to him. Uryu had a cold sweat running down his neck.

He was so close to activating his Quincy arrow, but Hichigo reached for his throat and dragged him up to a brick wall, slamming his whole body to it. "Mmmm, so much spiritual energy. You'll make a fine snack and will make me more powerful. Besides, I can't let somebody like you to steal my queen," he said this with an evil laugh and a slow lick with his blue tongue.

Uryu felt pressure to his throat, making him gag. He knew he was no match for this hollow, and has never fought against one like him. But Hichigo stopped for a moment to smell the air on his left side.

He had a small leer and he let go of Uryu; gasping and wheezing for air, he was confused and asked, "Wh…Why did…you let me go?" Hichigo just gave him a long stare and he finally said, "My queen is coming soon. I can already smell her sweet scent. Consider yourself lucky, Quincy. But remember this advice! Stay away from Orihime." He turned to his left and chirped, "See ya."

With a flash-step, he was gone, and Uryu, still sitting on the ground, trembled for the first time in his life. From all of those souls he ate, he's more powerful then he was while being in Ichigo's body. This is bad, Uryu thought. Whoever faces him, they're as good as dead.

Orihime's Pov

Today, Orihime went a different way to the bus stop. It was shorter than the old way. She was anxious to ask Hichigo some questions like if he was feeling alright and why did he show up in class like that. She was heading down a small alley that she had never seen before.

She tried to go the other way, but she noticed that two men were following her. She paid no attention to them, until they decided to turn the same way she did. Orihime was terrified. She didn't know where else to go, so she stopped and turned around to face them.

The first was tall with dark shaggy hair and the second was shorter than the first with straight blond, both of their hairs was short. "Hey, you lost?" the dark haired man asked. "Y-yeah," Orihime stuttered.

"You don't have to be scared. We just wanna have a little fun," the second snickered. Both of them came closer to Orihime and when they were close enough, the first pulled her hair and the second almost had her shirt off. When all hope was lost, somebody pulled the first man away, but she didn't see who it was until the last minute, Hichigo!

But she noticed that he held the first man by the throat and then slammed him into the brick wall. He fell to the ground, dead. The blond headed one let go of Orihime's shirt and tried to escape, but Hichigo grabbed his throat while the blond headed man was running. "H-hey! Let go!!" he squirmed and pleaded, but Hichigo just laughed and watched him with an amused look.

As hard as he could, Hichigo slammed him into the ground with his hand still on the man's throat, but let it go when he was dead. He slowly turned to Orihime and flash-stepped towards her, sitting down to her level and he started to lick her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, his gold eyes filled with worry. "I-I think so," she stuttered again.

She began to button her shirt back up, but stopped when Hichigo finished it for her. He gently trailed his fingers along her stomach, her breasts, and her collarbone, making her breathe a little harder. "Better?" he cooed, bringing her to his body, gently placing her on his lap. "Yeah, now that you're here. But, those two…" she started, but stopped when she saw the bodies. She also noticed something else: their souls!

Hichigo spotted them and placed Orihime back on the ground. He got up and walks towards them with a gleeful smile. "Well, well, well, two little souls who are lost. How delicious," he chuckled. He was close to the second one so he caught his chain and he broke it.

The blond haired man again tried to run, but Hichigo grabbed his throat before he even started. The soul squirmed and struggled to get free, but he felt a sharp, jiggering pain in his neck, and it was Hichigo's teeth. He screamed, but Hichigo broke his neck with his hand and continued to eat him.

After he finished the first soul, he walked over to the second one. The soul backed up slowly and headed over to Orihime, but failed miserably when he flash-stepped again and did the same thing like he did with the first one, except he used more pressure to his neck with his teeth. When he had finished eating the two souls, he came back to Orihime, who was now totally frozen. "Sorry 'bout all that. I just couldn't help myself, so I had to eat them. They hurt you and that ticked me off. But they're digesting now in my stomach, so don't worry," he chuckled into the skin of her throat. "But…how did you know I was here?" She asked.


End file.
